the killer instinct of a shinobi
by Mkthewolf
Summary: What happens if Naruto gains powers from killer instinct characters. Read to find out. Strong Naruto, Narutoxharem
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Killer instinct or Naruto. The only things I own is the story, and Naruto's new abilities. So let the fights begin.** **A few things. This Naruto isn't a huge fan of ramen, and this before the genin exams.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awaken the killer instinct

We are following our favorite knucklehead ninja on a random training ground. "Man, how hard is it to find a spot to hide secrets." Naruto said to himself. He went to a river, and saw some ice here and there. "That's not normal." he said as he followed the ice to a spring next to a cave. He entered it. The cave had crystals, small spots with magma, and a robot. He then saw a sword stuck in a stone. Naruto walked over to it and pulled it out with ease. He then passed out and appeared in his mindscape. He was in front of the cage that holds the Kyuubi. "**Well, well. Looks like my jailer final comes to visit.**" the beast said. "You're the Kyuubi." Naruto said. "**Indeed I am, but now we have more guests.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto turned to see a group of people. First was a man in a ninja like outfit, and the sword that he drew from the stone on his back. A creature made of ice, another of fire. Then there was a werewolf with brown shorts. And a woman in a green outfit. "So you are the one that drew my blade, correct?" the ninja said. Naruto nodded at his question. "So he is our new herald, huh. He seems weak." said the fire one. "Hey!" Naruto yelled. "It's alright, he was always rude." said the woman. Te wolf man snarled in agreement. "Where are our manners. I am Glacius." said the ice creature. "The names Cinder." said the fire man. "I am Jago." said the ninja. "I am B. Orchid." said the woman. The wolf man cleared his throat, "And I am Sabrewulf, you are to carry on our abilities and killer instincts." "Sabrewulf is correct, you will receive our abilities, along with the Kyuubi." Jago said. "So what will I get from you?" Naruto asked. "From me you'll receive ice abilities, and ice manipulation." Glacius said. "You will get fire powers from me. You'll even be able to set yourself on fire like I am now." Cinder said. "From me, you'll get to summon my fire cat, and have my agility." Orchid said. "You will be able to use the power of the tiger spirit from me." Jago said. "I can give you increased reflexes, senses, and able to run on any surface without chakra." Sabrewulf said. "**And last but not least, you will be able to learn the bijuu ball, chakra exercises, jutsu, and more abilities that involve yokai from me. And you will learn all of their fighting styles.**" Kyuubi said. "Sweet, I can be a god." Naruto said. "With all of our power, you should be strong as a mid chunnin at first, but with training that can be at least low tailed-beasts." Jago said. "Oh, what was the machine thing near the blade?" Naruto asked. "That's Fulgore, he is from our time, and is your protector/guardian. He will guard you at all times, and is very loyal." Orchid said. Naruto nodded to this. "**Alright kit, time for you to leave.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and opened his eyes to see he was back in the cave. Fulgore activated and stood up. "Hello sir, I will be by your side at all costs. What are your orders." with a mechanical voice. "Let's get back to the village." Naruto said looking into a crystal. His appearance changed a little. he grew a few inches, his hair color was now black and looked like Jago's. He now had green eyes from Glacius, and his muscles were more toned. "No one will recognize me now." Naruto said. "Agreed." Fulgore replied. Naruto took his new blade and strapped it to his back as the two left.

**A few days later...**

Naruto got up and ate. He was taking his genin exams today to prove that he is a ninja. His teachers taught him some of their techniques, while Kyuubi focused more on the henge, clone jutsu, (he knows the shadow clone jutsu. I thought it would help since he sucks at clones) and kawarimi for the exam. Naruto now entered the room, he told Fulgore to wait outside so he doesn't kill anyone. He sat down next to the Hyuuga heiress Hinata. "Hey, Hinata. You mind if I sit here?" he asked. "No not at all." she said. Naruto hung out with her for a few days. He managed to get to gather enough courage to make her not as shy as she was. Kiba was still pissed at him for taking 'his' Hinata. "Hey get away from my girl." Kiba barked. "Really dog boy, she likes me and not you." Naruto said. "Watch your mouth!" he barked again. " In a swift motion, Naruto pinned him to the wall. "Listen mutt, I don't what you say. I like her and she likes me. You can't change that. So go back to your seat and shut up." he said with some killer intent. Kiba was shaken up as he sat down in his chair and whimpered. "Thank you Naruto." Hinata said. "Anytime." Naruto replied. Their sensei Iruka, a chunnin walked in. "You got 45 minutes to complete the test." he said as the papers were passed out. Naruto saw right through the genjutsu on his paper. He quickly answered the questions and turned it in.

**Time skip after the exams (I made him pass all, since he knew that Mizuki was screwing with him.)**

Naruto was walking down the street with Fulgore on his left. Fulgore was looking around, something he normally didn't do. "Sir, I see Mizuki waiting in the forest for one of your classmates. Sasuke Uchiha was his name." Fulgore said. "Let's go, he most likely stole the forbidden scroll, good thing I know a few jutsu from it." Naruto said. The two went to find them.

**The forest...**

The two were in the trees watching Sasuke giving the scroll to Mizuki. "If I give you this, then I am a chunnin?" he asked. "Yes you will be." Mizuki answered. "Well, well what do we have here." Naruto said exposing himself. "Go away dobe, this is for an elite Uchiha like me." Sasuke said. "Fat chance, and your aren't elite. Now come on or else I will have you feel the wrath of a machine." Naruto said as Fulgore got out of his tree. "Give me the scroll Sasuke!" Mizuki yelled. "Sasuke!" was heard as the group turned to see Iruka. "What in your mind made you steal the forbidden scroll?" he asked angered. "Mizuki-sensei told me if I stole it I can be a chunnin." he said. "Sensei, let me handle this." Naruto said as he stepped forward. " Ha you beat us, once a dobe always a dobe." Sasuke said smugly. Naruto stood there and shut his eyes. While he did that he was focusing on his ice abilities. He swung his arm up, and a icicle pierced through Mizuki, and one that cut off the Uchiha's right hand. Sasuke screames in pain as Anbu showed up taking Mizuki to the I&T department, and Sasuke to the hospital.

**Hokage's** office...

Sarutobi was looking at Naruto with a confused look."Ok first when did you have a ice release bloodline, and two how did you know Mizuki was going to steal the scroll?" He asked. "Well jiji I will explain that in a council meeting, and I know I will be put under the CRA." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded as he sent Anbu to gather the councilmen.

* * *

**and i am done. Tell me what you guys think about this. Remember to follow, favorite and review. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Killer instinct or Naruto. The only things I own is the story, and Naruto's new abilities. So let the fights begin****. This Naruto isn't a huge fan of ramen, or stupid.**

* * *

Chapter 2: meeting and assignments.

Naruto was walking with Sarutobi to the council chambers. They entered and the civilian side had an outrage. "Why is that _thing_ here." Said a fat one. "That's because it's about him you baka." Said Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan. "Now since the Hokage is here we can start." Said Inochi of the Yamanaka. "Yes indeed, the topic is about Naruto's abilities." Sarutobi said. "Well I a high fire affinity, high hyouton affinity, enhanced strength speed and reflexes, I have a nose that can rival an Inuzuka, and can run on any surface without chakra." Naruto said. The civilian side was flabbergasted, the clan heads were a little shocked, especially Tsume. "If you have a nose like ours, then when did the last time Chouza ate?" Tsume said. Naruto sniffed the air a few times. "He had 5 pork loins, and 10 ribs 30 minutes ago." Naruto said. Chouza nodded in agreement. "I declare that boy to be placed under the CRA." A man named Danzo said. Some shinobi were nodding in agreement. "I am not certain if it is a bloodline or not, from what I was told." Sarutobi said. "I still want him put under it." Danzo said. "I will agree, but i will not have any contracts put on me, and I want them to fall in love with me and vica versa." Naruto said. "I approve." The Nara clan head said. All the clan heads agreed as well. "Alright this meeting is adjourned." The Hokage said as they all left.

Naruto walked back with Sarutobi to his office as the man sat down. "Hey old man I believe I can have my inheritance now." Naruto said. Sarutobi was not surprised, the Kyuubi must've told the boy. He went to a safe and pulled two scrolls out of it. "This scroll holds the rasengan and hirashin, the other holds your mothers knowledge on her chakra chains. And let me get the keys for the compound." Sarutobi said handing him the scrolls, and fetching the keys. Once Naruto received them he went to his compound, with Fulgore in tow.

He arrived in the Namikaze compound. It is a big compound, he estimates it can hold at least 30 to 35 people. He went inside and made the master bedroom his own, while placing his clothes in the closet. He then hopped into bed for the night. He has a long week ahead of him.

**The next week...**

Ever since the meeting Naruto has been training under his abilities from his sensei's. He mastered Glacius, cinder, and sabrewulf. Now all he needs is Jago and Orchid. He changed his outfit from last week. Now he wears a white shirt, red trench coat, with light blue icicle patterns on it, dark blue ANBU pants, steel toe boots, metal plated gloves, and Jago's sword on his back. He walked towards hs classroom and sat in the back, with Fulgore at home fixing up the place.

He waited an hour before the teacher came in and shut them up. "Now if I can begin, team 1..." Iruka said as Naruto ignored them at first. "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and kiba Inazuka. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 10 is Shino Abrumane, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 is still running, so team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Namikaze?!" Iruka said the last part in shock. Most of the students were awstruck at the name. "Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka finished as they were dismissed for lunch.

Naruto took the girls to the dango restaurant with Naruto, and Ino eating dango while Hinata is eating a cinnamon bun. "So who do you think our sensei is like?" Ino asked. "From what I gathered she in the genjustu mistrees of the village, and this will be her first team. We better make a plan if we ever go against her." Naruto said. The girls nodded as they went back to the academy. They arrived and waited for their sensei. Team 10 already left, along with 2. 10 minutes went by as a woman with black hair, and red eyes entered the room. "Team 8 with me." They heard and followed her out.

They went near the dango stand to start up. "Alright lets introduce each other. I am Kurenai Yuuhi, my likes are dango and genjutsu, my dislikes are perverts, my hobbies are praticing new genjustu, my dream... I wont tell. You first blondie."she said. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes are flowers and my friends, my dislikes are perverts and forehead, my hobbiea are gardening, and my dream is to be a great kunoichi and the take over the flower shop." Ino said. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are cinnamon buns, my dislikes are the caged birs seal and perverts, my hobbies a praticing the Jyuuken, my dream is to bring my clan back together, and to be acknowledged by someone." Hinata said with a blush. Naruo smirked at her, he knew about the last part as she was already acknowledged by him. "Alright it's your turn." Their sensei said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes are ramen, dango, and salmon. (Didn't expect that did ya?) my dislikes are perverts, people who can't see the differwnce between a kunai and a scroll, and people who down on kunoichi, my hobbies are gardening, practicing my bloodline, and making new jutsu. My dream is to be a great successor and bring back the Namikaze clan." Naruto said, as Kurenai looked a little happy at them.

"Alright tomorrow we will take a test to prove you are genin, meet me at training ground 19 at 9 AM. Don't be late." She sid as she shusined away. The three went back to their homes as Naruto saw his place look great. Folgore did manage to pull through on fixing it. Naruto made his way to the backyard and created 1,000 shadow clones. "Ok 200 of you work on tree walking, 100 wotk on Glacius' powers, 100 on Cinder, 200 on Jago, 200 on Orchid, and 200 on wind and water chakra execises." Naruto yelled at his clones as they got to work. He went to meditate to work with Kyuubi on control the beasts chakra.

* * *

**Well that sums things for this chapter. I just noticed I sorta did a cliffhanger. Before I go here are the girls for the harem.**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Ino Yamanaka **

**Kurenai Yuuhi**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Haku**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Tayuya**

**And Tsunade **

**Thats the harem, I also got challenges for you guys. If you do them pm the links.**

**1. (NarutoxKamen rider) Naruto finds a crack and enters it, insidehe finds a sengoku driver with the orange, budou, banana, and melon lockseeds. He gains knowlege og what happened with the inves and uses the powers of those riders to proyect his precious people. Narutoxharem (decide who you want)**

**2. (NarutoxDuel masters) Naruto finds a summon scroll for the fire and darkness tribes of the duel masters game (the game does not exist in this) he uses it to take the ninja world by storm. Pairing however you want.**

**3. (Narutox Heaven's lost property/ Sora no Otoshimono) When Naruto is in wave he finds an angeloid. More specific type Delta Astrea. He learns about them, and later finds Ikaros, Nymph, Chaos, Harpy and Gamma in a cavern near Konoha. He becomes all their master ands swears he will protect them, while they teach him a lot of things. Angeloid harem.**

**Well those are my chapters, I hope one person does at least one of them. I will see you guys next time. Ja Ne.**


End file.
